


Purple

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Consensual Blood Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A nice warm bed after a long day, though Rain knows Lasswell is in need of something more.





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).

> (the dracu!lasswell variant, of course~)

"At least we have warm beds to sleep in tonight," Rain commented as he flopped down on the bed in their room as Lasswell hung his coat and debated how much of his pack to bother rummaging through. He wouldn't need much, not to sleep, at least. Baths could be had in the morning, and no amount of overnight hanging would do much to get the wrinkles out of any clothing long-packed. 

"And one bed between us, which means I'll have no blankets," Lasswell replied as flatly as he could. It wasn't entirely true-- he just never stole them back, once taken from him. 

"I'll keep you warm," Rain said as he sat up and started at his own coat. Lasswell looked away, thankful he could use his boots as a distraction. Rain seemed to never quite know how his words sounded. Could sound... 

He would gladly take Rain's warmth against him and treasure it. 

"From the look of you, we have one other thing to do first," Rain continued. The statement bit at Lasswell, but he knew Rain was right. There was no sense fighting it, not when Rain was willing and he could feel the hunger deep within. 

"Yes," Lasswell murmured. Off came his boots, and then he did grab for his pack again. 

"I know it's been difficult with so many people around, but... whenever you need me, Lasswell. You know that." 

Lasswell winced internally as he retrieved a small bundle and then, finally, looked over to Rain. He knew Rain never purposely added that layer to his words. Lasswell knew... And he knew that for as many years as they'd been able to take care of this themselves, they had and without any fuss, but... 

But... 

"I know," Lasswell said. 

"Good," Rain replied, taking the bundle from Lasswell almost before it was offered. For a moment, Lasswell just watched Rain's hands as they worked, unwrapping the few supplies they'd need. A pitcher of water and some cloths had been left in the room. Bandages might not even be necessary if the few drops of potion left in a small bottle did their trick. If not, there was Fina, likely in the next room. 

Lasswell wondered if she had figured him out yet. 

"Ready?" Rain questioned as he flipped the small knife they always used around in his hand. The blade was perfectly sharp- it was never used for anything but this, not even bandages. Lasswell pre-cut those, in even lengths, matching them to Rain as they both grew. 

They'd done this for so long and that was probably why it was so hard, now. It should just be normal, it should just... 

Lasswell joined Rain on the bed, nodding as he reached to cradle Rain's other arm. Rain did not hesitate. They'd done this so many times before, in so many places, that... 

The slice was fast and deep enough to provide immediate results and Lasswell knew it was less painful and would be quicker to heal than the traditional method. They'd experimented. Rain didn't even feel the wound yet. But he would. 

Lasswell brought Rain's arm to his mouth, catching the first drops of rich, red blood on his tongue and savoring them. He'd never asked for this need, he'd never asked for any of them. It seemed almost a joke now, considering his feelings. But as he drank, losing himself in the warm, metallic richness of Rain's blood, everything else slipped away for long enough that Rain's hand on his back- the knife set aside -was merely comforting, Rain's soft encouragement normal, and... 

Then he'd had enough. He'd be fine for days, able to live on the normal food and drink of those around him. Lasswell pulled away, need sated. The last bits of that potion took care of worst, bandages covered the rest. Rain did it all, cleaning the knife, re-bundling everything, as Lasswell leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. 

Now he was warm, at least, and the thought of Rain stealing the blankets was almost funny. 

"We'll share."

"Hmm?" Rain questioned. Lasswell heard Rain's soft footsteps and realized he'd crossed the room and had dropped the bundle back into Lasswell's pack. 

"The blankets. I'll keep you warm too." 

That would be enough, for the night, to take care of other desires that were burning their way to the surface. 

When Lasswell opened his eyes, Rain was smiling down at him. Words escaped Lasswell, at least until Rain yawned. 

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's get some sleep," Rain managed a moment later as he ambled back around the bed and started stripping off another layer of clothing. 

For a moment, Lasswell wondered if he'd manage a wink. But then he yawned, too, and pushed himself to follow Rain's lead. 

The bed would be warm, the blankets... 

No, he still wouldn't steal them back.


End file.
